


Everyone Is Gay

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Out and Proud [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ACE PRIDE, Ace Yuri Plisetsky, Bi-sexual Katsuki Yuuri, Bi-sexual Pride, F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, Other, Pride, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Based on a song by Great Big WorldI just had an idea of the skaters doing a routine to support a fan and this happened





	Everyone Is Gay

“Vitya, I’ve got an email from JJ you should read” Yuuri said as he walked into the kitchen staring at his phone.

Victor made a face and turned back to the vegetables he was chopping for dinner.

“Look honey I know he’s your friend but-“ he began when Yuuri shoved his phone in front of Victor’s face.

“No, you really want to read this email”

Victor glanced at Yuuri but he had his Determined™ face on which meant there was no changing his mind. Sighing he grabbed a tea towel and wiped his hands clean before taking Yuuri’s phone.

He read through the email twice before handing the phone back.

“Okay you’re right. Let him know we’re in. I’ll call the skate fam and Chris, you contact Phichit.”

The next few days were a bustle of activity with booking hotels and plane fares as well as well as organising the rest of the skaters from around the world.

“Phichit said Leo and Guang Hong are in!”

“Yurio said Otabek will be getting there Sunday morning”

“Mila got the Crispino’s which means Emil will come.”

Two weeks later they were all set.

They’re lucky Victor is fast at choreography.

+++

A hand adjusted a camera set on the edge of an ice rink and Jean-Jaques Leroy moved away to skate in front of the camera.

“Hi everyone! A fan recently sent me a letter saying that they thought they were gay but weren’t sure and they were worried about being alone and not having anyone understand. They’re scared of being picked on.

Well I’m not gay but I have a message for that fan and anyone else who worries about that.”

A song started up and JJ flew into a skate.

 _If you're gay then you're gay_ __  
Don't pretend that you're straight  
You can be who you are any day of the week  
You are unlike the others  
So strong and unique  
We're all with you

At “We’re all with you” the camera pulled back as JJ stretched out his arm and revealed all the skaters. JJ pulled out of the lime light letting Victor skate forward and take his place

 _If you're straight well that's great_ __  
You can help procreate  
And make gay little babies  
For the whole human race

 

Georgi and his girlfriend, Mila and Sara skated out spinning each other as Yuuri Joined Victor in a couple’s spin.

 _  
__Make a world we can live in  
Where the one who you love's not an issue_ __  
  
Yuuri and Sara grinned at each other as they let go of their partners and skated around each other giving each other a little bi-sexual high five for the next line.

 

_Cause we're all somewhere in the middle_ _  
We're all just looking for love to change the world_

 

Everyone is skating together now a celebration of each other and themselves.

 _  
What if the world stops spinning tomorrow?  
We can't keep running away from who we are  
  
__If you're gay then you're gay_ __  
If you're straight well that's great!

 

The rest fell away leaving Chris and Georgi gave each other finger guns across an open space at each other. Sara, Phichit, Yurio and Yuuri filled the gap with their arms around each other.

 _  
__If you fall in between that's the best way to be_ _  
__You've got so many options_ __  
Every fish in the sea wants to kiss you

  
Georgi pretended to kiss Sara’s cheek and Chris Yuuri’s. __  
(Muah! Aww!)  
  
Cause we're all somewhere in the middle  
And we're all just looking for love to change the world

 

Everyone coupled up and started a spin with their partner again.

_  
What if the world stops spinning tomorrow?  
We can't keep running away from who we are  
And we're all here in it together  
_ _We're one step closer to breaking down the walls_

They pulled out of their spins. Guang Hong raced to the side of the rink as the rest danced on the ice. He grabbed what he needed and then raced behind the line of skaters pressing something into the hand held behind their back before taking his place next to Leo again right on cue.

_  
Everyone is gay!_

Everyone pulled out their flags. Most were rainbow ones but Sara and Yuuri waved their bi-sexual pride flags and Phichit and Yurio had their Ace flags. Everyone was grinning and waving their flags as the music shouted “ _Hooray!”_ at the end.

 

The camera stayed on the happy skaters all laughing and waving their flags for a moment before switching off.

 

The ISU wasn’t best pleased when the video went viral but they couldn’t actually say anything about it.

 

A year later they met in Canada again to march in Pride with the fan who’d sent in the letter and his boyfriend. 


End file.
